


Dubious番外

by Harper_Fang



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper_Fang/pseuds/Harper_Fang
Summary: 事情的发展不总是有迹可循，发展到这一步，对双方都比较突然，回过神我已经被吻得上气不接下气，努力几次才推开同样有些不支的路奇。“我必须提醒你，我最初的动机是利用你获得安全感，如果你介意，我们可以找个更好的契机。”“或许有，但没有比现在更合适的了。”他的身子向前倾斜，刚好把我压倒在床上，香槟色的瞳孔直勾勾地盯着我。“你知道吗？冲动不全是坏事，尤其是对你来说。”
Relationships: Rob Lucci/Reader





	Dubious番外

*  
我从鬼屋走出来的时候，整个人都是飘的，脚步虚浮而心跳如擂鼓，看似镇静实则惊弓之鸟，被拍一下肩膀都会当场晕倒。  
我是那种对恐怖题材格外过敏的类型，普通人读或者看相关内容几小时就能忘记，顶多花几天时间，而我直到几个月后还能维持新鲜的恐惧感。更别提能把一分恐怖想象成十分的暴走的想象力，有时严重到看到鬼字都心惊肉跳。  
勉强撑到回家，进门的瞬间整个人都瘫软了。就那样在地上趴了好一会，大概有半小时，等到心跳慢慢恢复才爬起来。  
路奇回来的时候我正裹着毛毯缩在沙发上喝可乐，除了嘴唇发白，一切如常。  
路奇向我提过保持长期伴侣关系的意向，我没有回应。这样一个人站在眼前，说一点不动心是假的，但我真的愿意同他结合吗？或是说我真的有自信与他结合吗？婚姻大概不需要太多理由，但同样，保持单身也不需要太多理由。  
“不舒服吗？”路奇问。  
“怎么看出来的？”我惊讶，以为自己的掩饰天衣无缝。  
他没说话，看我就像看一个白痴。  
“今天团建，被迫进了鬼屋……”我垂头丧气地向他抱怨社畜生活的不易，他面无表情听着，最大的波动是挑一挑眉。  
路奇的眉毛真是非常有型。  
我在心里感慨。  
很嚣张。  
今天本来轮到我做饭，路奇看我仿佛很不舒服的样子没说什么，直接叫了份外卖。我其实胃口也被吓着了，着实提不起食欲，勉强扒拉几口就停了下来，趁他接电话不注意扣上盖子，心里觉得很抱歉。  
“嗯。”路奇恰逢此时出声。  
“啊？”我做贼心虚，答应的声音变了形。  
“加布拉他们说去密室逃脱缺人，问你能不能去。”  
密室逃脱，我脑内飞速闪过“封闭空间”、“暗室”、“凶杀灵异背景”等关键词，吓出一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
然而在我拒绝之前，路奇就先我一步教训起加布拉。  
“什么？已经答应了？你能不能别擅自安排别人的时间啊？这让别人怎么安排，万一没空呢？”  
“你说你知道她的日程安排，肯定有空？！有空也不能让你这么安排好吗？万一不想去呢？”  
想到弱智学长姑且帮过我，姑且有可取之处，何况路奇已经把话堵到这个地步……我平静地看着路奇，咬牙：“我能去。”  
“确定吗？不用勉强。”他似是体贴地再度确认。  
“不勉强，但是你也必须去！”  
我真是好涵养，不然就被听到咯咯的磨牙声了。

*  
密室逃脱是个考验思维的游戏，玩家通常身处绝境，要在不破坏密室设施的前提下找到逃脱的方法。逃脱方法有很多，灵异背景要么解开鬼魂执念要么将之消灭，危险背景比如封闭的电梯，就要按对密码或者从其他地方逃出去。密室会通过种种隐晦的手段暗示线索，玩家就要一点点收集从而找到正确的逃脱方法。总而言之，考较的是人在复杂环境下的冷静、细心和思维。  
对我这种胆小如鼠的人，考验的其实是胆量。  
不过我自信冷静、细心和思维他们都有，因此放心划水不在话下。  
加布拉选的背景是灵魂照相馆，说是某地一处非常出名的照相馆小楼因闹鬼几经转手，几任房主都不信邪，然而入夜便会灯光闪烁，传出诡异的音乐。据说有好事的年轻人结伴去探险却都没能走出来。我们就是鬼使神差走进小楼的游客，为了保住性命只能冒险解密。  
店主说今天没什么生意，我们人又少，可以放我们多玩一会。  
人少？  
加布拉、路奇和我，一行三人。  
我揪住加布拉的耳朵问：“不是说缺人吗？一共就你一个算怎么回事？”  
加布拉辩解：“对啊，缺两个嘛。”

*  
第一个房间地上有几张拼图，简单摆摆就能拼成一颗简易的六芒星。六芒星一般指所罗门封印，在这里代表的应该是死亡。在做旧的背景和照得有一搭没一搭的红光下拼出死亡预告，我已经开始冒冷汗了。  
加布拉把拼好的图放在进门右手边的公告栏，旁边柜子上的灯应声打开，映得柜子内里的红漆惨兮兮的，颜色接近兑水的红墨水，反倒透出一种人造的恐怖感。下面有张关于摆放商店门牌照片的纸条，把照片按纸条要求摆放几颗。  
摆好后，第二道门打开。  
越深入我越是不安，知道没问题却依旧被自己的想象逼得一惊一乍，总感觉看不到的地方有什么诡异的东西，但又不敢乱看，生怕真的看到。  
跨过第二道门的门槛，我克制不住地微微转头，余光扫到尚未熄灭的红光和红色的柜子，无声地一激灵。  
站在我身后的路奇忽然扶住我的胳膊，想必我的脸色真的很差。  
我一直觉得这个房间多了点什么，是氛围或者气压一类的东西。但是老板强调过是微恐怖偏解谜的题材，也就没往别处想。当然我也不敢往别处想，毕竟我真的胆子很小。  
第二个房间的机关很是潦草，一看就是老板手作的三合板木盒底下排着九个劣质按钮，想必是要输入密码。  
“密码是？”加布拉无助地看向我。  
“密码是？”我无助地看向路奇。  
我吓得够呛没注意解密线索情有可原，加布拉一直在操作却忘记收集线索罪无可赦。  
“是照片上面数字的顺序。”路奇叹了口气，上前按了几下，木盒下面的柜子就打开了。到这一步才终于进入主题，相机。  
我摸出手机看时间，才刚刚过去九分钟。  
柜子里面一排四个相机，挨个拿起来看每个底座有大小不同的白色凸点。  
我们环视一周，发现对面的一排小箱子，按大小算是正方体木盒，刚好四个，顶端是大小不一的白色凹槽，恰好对的上相机底座。  
加布拉去摆，我回头看了看路奇，微微有些安全感。  
然而就在加布拉说摆好了的瞬间，身后传来吱嘎吱嘎的响声。  
是棺材。  
暗室仅有的灯光随进程依次打在两口柜子上，是老板对新手玩家无声的关照。我们跟着灯光一路破解，竟完全忽视了灯光照不到的地方。  
闹鬼的小楼，想必闹得是这里了。  
我想起自己从踏进第二个房间就感觉到的异样感，应当是藏匿在棺材内的工作人员。  
鬼是假的，恐怖感却是真的。  
一个面目被头发完全遮盖的白衣女鬼跌跌撞撞地向我们走来。  
我不是会尖叫的人，坐过山车不会，碰到虫子不会，收到惊喜礼物不会，就连想迎合氛围刻意叫出声也不知道该从哪里发声。我以为我不会尖叫，但此刻我下意识张大了嘴，声音却完全哑在嗓子里。  
“没想到还有工作人员，很用心啊。”加布拉表扬道。“脸蒙得这么严可别摔了。”  
路奇则拉了拉怔住一动不动的我，说：“别怕，是工作人员。”  
我听到自己在说：“我知道。”  
吐字清晰，语气平静，但那一刹那所有声音好像离我远去，只有逐渐靠近的放大的女鬼扮相的工作人员，仿佛被无形的胶状恐怖包裹，噎得我喘不过气。  
女鬼吊着戏腔对我说：“照相，给我照相。”  
“好，我给你照相。”我告诉她。  
然后她慢慢退回棺材里，想是棺材下面连着楼梯，老板通过红外监控实时观察我们的进度，等到相机部分解锁就派女鬼出来给出最终阶段的提示。  
解到这一步一切都很明白，照相馆频繁闹鬼是因为女鬼想要一张自己的相片，那么按要求进行就是。  
“麻烦加布拉收拾下相机下面的相片柜，刚才打开没来得及收拾，路奇请去检查四周还有没有类似棺材的设施没细看的，我去给她拍照。”  
四只相机里有一只连通洗相册，里面存着女鬼的相片，按下按钮就会打印出来。相片里是个笑得拘谨的姑娘，仿佛不适应对着镜头做表情。  
拿到相片的同时加布拉也拿到了同款造型的男性照片，凑过来给我：“学妹英明神武，怎么不划水了？”  
“没什么，想快点玩完。”  
“你是怎么知道还有个配对的照片的？”  
我白他一眼，灯光昏暗他看不清楚正好无所顾忌：“那种要求不是和情人团聚就是和家人团聚，女鬼基本设定。”  
一男一女两张照片放在一起，最后的柜门打开，里面是一部录音机。  
“谢谢你们，我终于能和我的爱人在一起了。”  
女声婉转好听，啰啰嗦嗦地交代自己是怎么被入室抢劫的强盗杀死，不能和爱人团圆的怨恨和执念使她化为怨灵，出于报复把折返搬运财物的强盗们一一杀死。求过路的人实现愿望失败失去理智，等到清醒过来已经没人敢接近附近，直到现在。  
似乎是个感人的爱情故事。  
似乎在哪里听过。

*  
回去的车上加布拉坚持蹭车又坚持哪壶不开提哪壶，我假作以手托腮实际掩着耳朵也挡不住他粗豪的声音大喇喇地往脑子里灌。  
“听说你们那房子也是个凶宅。”  
“嗯，一个独居女性。”路奇说，“好像也是被入室抢劫的劫匪杀的，对方说句开门就以为是男朋友直接开门，结果第一刀正中要害。犯人怕她不死，又拖进卫生间补了几刀。”  
“那干嘛要租啊？”  
“我不信这些。”  
“不信也烦啊，一个人门槛上死一回不够，卫生间又死一回，你们家那个卫生间有时候还滴滴答答漏水，瘆不瘆得慌？”  
“管那么多闲事！就穷！怎么滴吧？！”我忍无可忍地转头，对加布拉怒目而视。

*  
本来出门不算早，车程加一小时游戏时间，再添上一顿饭功夫，到家的时候天已经黑了。  
我闭上眼睛，眼前来回播放女鬼蹦出来的一幕。  
我没办法控制自己的想象，好比难以入眠的人阖上双眼努力摒弃杂念的结果是杂念更多。正确做法是保持平稳，等待杂念自然消退。  
我想这么做，但这份恐惧实在太新鲜，太强烈，阖眼一颗顶着乱发的就在眼前。  
她张口，重复我在密室逃脱店听到的话。  
我仿佛清楚地看到她裂开嘴唇露出的森森白牙，越靠越近，越靠越近。随后意识控制不住地往照相机上飘，眼睛抵住照相机的取景器，焦距把女鬼拉得越来越近……  
滴答。  
我检查过家里的水龙头很多次，并不漏水，或许是别家漏水刚好滴在管道上，金属传导声音效果又是格外得好。  
滴答。  
我想起房东和中介说过后来补的几刀全在女孩的胸口和脖颈，刀刀致命。歹徒为了方便露出胸口把已经没有反抗能力的她搁在浴缸上。  
滴答。  
她的心脏在第一刀就被刺穿，大概没有足够强的泵力喷出大量血液，所以往后开的几道口子只是给血液一个流出的通道。她安静地枕在浴缸边缘，血一滴一滴打在浴缸的白瓷上。  
滴答。  
我觉得我没法靠自己扛过去，蜷在床上担心床底，不拉窗帘害怕夜色，拉上窗帘开过一辆车车灯就晃得影子移动，坐在椅子上担心靠背，就算把背靠在墙上，也感觉墙中间有不干净的东西。  
想起路奇站在我身后的安全感。  
于是我敲开路奇的门。  
“抱歉，”先道歉，然后直截了当地问他：“可以陪我一会吗？”

*  
“抱歉，可以陪我一会吗？”我抱着抱枕，拖家带口地问他。  
“在赶工，不介意的话可以进来坐。”他倚着门边，没什么表情。  
路奇屋里没有多余的椅子，我不敢出去拿，只好坐在床上，摸出手机尴尬地玩，怀里躺着毛茸茸的海豹抱枕。  
“还剩一点，很快就弄完了。”路奇盯着屏幕，指尖飞速敲打。  
“不好意思在你忙的时候打扰你，但实在是……”  
“没关系，今天确实挺吓人的，换我也受不了。”  
想起凑近的女鬼，我再次激灵打了一个寒战：“我看你一直都很冷静，不像我全程划水。”  
“后面不是放大招了吗？别介意，你本来就是被强拉去的。我也只是看着还好，其实也很紧张。你不也看着蛮冷静的吗？”  
“有吗？可能是吓傻了吧。”  
我们有一搭没一搭地聊，转眼两个小时过去，看来我的到来还是给他添了麻烦。  
“做完了。”路奇朝我走过来，“要一起看一会电视吗？”  
卧室不算大，他又人高腿长，一步跨到我门前，只是这个接近的速度……  
我忽然感觉自己看不清他的脸，四周温度仿佛骤然下降，这种恐惧和眩晕是什么？  
此前我从未感受过类似的氛围，或许是我独自一人的时候从未受过这样的刺激，仿佛站在水中而水骤然结冰，湿度和冰冷在侵蚀我的感知和认知。  
然而路奇带来的安全感仍在，安全感与滋生于我想象的恐惧纠缠交错，形成一种难以形容的异样氛围。  
我依赖他，又恐惧他；需要他，却不得不远离。  
每当这样的时刻，我做出的选择总是抛开一切，正如密室中吓到脱力后反而振作。  
“我的提议依然有效。”路奇突然说。  
“谢谢你，但是我仍旧需要时间。”  
“不要但是，也不要谢我，我想要的只是一个回答。”  
我看得出他渐渐不耐烦，但我担心的不是拒绝也不是改变，而是对方是否看到了我的全部。当有一天全部的我，不仅仅是在外维持人类姿态，还有内里会彷徨会无力会不知所措的我呈现在他面前，他还会认为这是他所需要的可以维持体面的伴侣吗？  
人们常说婚姻是一桩生意，没有爱情基础的更是。何况没有感情基础供我纠结，我又拿什么去相信这不是一时冲动。  
这样一个人站在面前，这样恳切的态度问自己，怎么可能不心动？  
但……我真的希望如此吗？我真的愿意为了一时心动承担往后无法预估的结果吗？值得吗？  
我控制不住地想。  
我深吸了口气，缓缓吐了出来：“我不是在拒绝你，只是不敢相信我自己，相信自己有资格。”  
“你很好，非常好，好到超出我的想象范围。我不知道这样明显的悬殊是否会带来好结果，但显然风险很大，我……”  
我还没有说完，他就打断了我：“所以，你要一直这样吊着我吗？”  
我想辩解说自己不是那个意思，却看到路奇微微扬起的嘴角。他难得一笑，绝大多数时间都在皱眉，眉头舒展已经算是难得一见的好心情，一笑宛如春风化雨，初雪霁晴。  
“害怕失败证明你在乎结果。”他说。“你在乎。”  
我，在乎？  
我在乎？  
原来我在乎。  
那一瞬间什么平等什么爱情什么生活状态我都不想管了，只为此时此刻。  
于是我扬起脸，微笑，弯起眼看他：“是吗？”  
随后起身，伸手扯过他的衣领，凑上去吻他。  
是突兀却浅淡的吻，浅淡到嘴唇刚刚触碰就草草分开。路奇可能有点懵，以至于毫无防备地任我接近。  
“你说得对。”我在他耳边说。  
他愣了几秒，扳过我的脸仔细端详了好一会，维持着极近的距离，近到说话的热气直接呼在我脸上。  
“你根本不会接吻。”  
然后他贴上来，用行动告诉我什么才算是真正的亲吻。

*  
事情的发展不总是有迹可循，发展到这一步，对双方都比较突然，回过神我已经被吻得上气不接下气，努力几次才推开同样有些不支的路奇。  
“我必须提醒你，我最初的动机是利用你获得安全感，如果你介意，我们可以找个更好的契机。”  
“或许有，但没有比现在更合适的了。”他的身子向前倾斜，刚好把我压倒在床上，香槟色的瞳孔直勾勾地盯着我。“你知道吗？冲动不全是坏事，尤其是对你来说。”  
纤长的手指一颗接一颗，极有耐心地解我睡衣的扣子。  
“冲动给人勇气，给人下定决心的力量，你不能指望时间冲刷解决一切。如果没有冲动……”  
终于，最后一颗扣子解开，顺滑的衣料失去支撑滑向身体两侧，露出起伏的身体。  
他吻上我心脏的位置，仿佛要说给它听：“……天知道你要等到什么时候。” 

*  
路奇的吻一路下移，滑向难以消受的位置，嗅了嗅，然后像只大猫似的伸出粗糙的舌头缓慢地舔，粗重湿热的呼吸喷在上面，激起暧昧的喘息。  
我下意识腿上使力，想夹紧双腿抵御这种难堪的肌肤相亲，但他的头挡在路上，无论怎么动都没法逃开有节律的麻痒。  
“可以了。”我觉得自己支撑不住漫长的前戏，求肯道。  
“还没有。”路奇的声音好像从我的体内传来，“放松。”  
“放松。”他重复道。  
我试着打开双腿，以坦然和平静去接受，但这种羞赧出于身体的迷惑，身体不能理解传递过来的是何种感觉，下意识将其判定为疼痛来抗拒。  
但是理智知道那是怎样一种渴望。  
路奇向发颤抖动的穴口探入一节指头，稍作停顿便完全没入其中。完全舒展开的软肉附在手指四周，随着动作起伏跃动，直到第二根指头填进来才彻底箍紧。  
他试着转动手指，轻柔地移动，似乎在摩挲寻找，直摸到一处激起痉挛的点，反复按动才抽出手，带出黏腻透亮的体液。  
他甩了甩手，感觉手指已被吮得发麻。  
这次他换成自己，一点点地向着方才的位置推挤前进。  
我感觉自己像个棉花填的过于充实的玩具熊，撑得绷紧每一寸皮肤，被他顶得腰部悬空，腿顺势缠在他腰上，与此同时艰难支起脑袋，小动物似的用鼻尖蹭他的颈窝。  
路奇身上有种好闻的调和气味，轻微的醇厚和轻微的辛辣绵绵交织出蛊惑人心的味道，我扳着他嗅了又嗅，最后抑制不住舔了一口。  
他开始抽送，动作富有节律，然而进得深入，仿佛在撩拨最深处的神经。没过多久节奏就被打破，他动得越来越快，越来越用力，而我早已筋疲力尽，能回应他的只有宛如刚生下来的小奶猫一样软绵绵的叫声，呜咽般细长。  
灵异的恐怖的早被甩在脑后，再阖眼，眼前只有幽深却并不吓人的黑暗，跟着肌肤相亲的节律燃起一簇簇焰火，大概是摩擦带来的燥热和欢愉。  
脸上，耳朵，乃至遍体肌肤都红个彻底，没法计较究竟是被快感还是热力点燃。这种极近的碰触和贴合传来的不仅是热力，还有某种激情，某种足以让我抛掉束缚已久的枷锁，恣意放肆的激情。  
我这辈子几乎没有不为未来打算的时候，但现在，我只想着不如就这样抱着，保持这样在一起，享受彼此的新鲜、湿润和炽热，不去想未来也不去想结果，不需要担心未知的阻碍也不必想象白发苍苍。不会有引起焦虑的皮肤褶皱也不会有种类繁多的疾病，因为我们活在当下。  
至于是否相爱这样繁琐又渺小的问题，就交给时间去论证好了。


End file.
